hivestemfandomcom-20200214-history
JetpoweredJailbait
Your name is Lolita Rocket. You were a red blood, but now you are a pink. Driven by your desire to overcome class boundaries and become a fashionista renowned throughout the entire Alternian empire, you attempted to change your blood color through a series of operations that ended up taking a turn for the worse. In the end your original hivestem was burned to the ground, you were so heavily damaged that your body had to be encased in a steel shell and you exiled yourself to the forest as eternal punishment for being responsible for the death of everyone in your stem. You are technically high on the hemospectrum but you still regard yourself as a red blood. You feel like you're not entitled to use your original blood color any more, however. you type in a much more depresed tone than one would expect from such a sily troltag Examine Self You're a cyborg. Examine Hivestem You're set up in SkyStem but you don't have a room. You can probably just sleep in the corner of the command center or something, anyway. Examine Room What, you mean your last one? You exploded it. Good fucking job. Allocate Strife Specibus Your fingers shoot bullets. It is exactly as metal as it sounds. Examine Fetch Modus Whenever you put an item in your sylladex, you have to sketch an article of clothing inspired by that item before you can retrieve it. It is an incredibly retarded modus, but you like it because it challenges your artistic drive. Psychic Powers As a red blood you were able to detect the thoughts of others, particularly strong emotions or opinions, and could listen to other people's conversations from far away. Now that you are a cyborg your powers have been greatly reduced. You can only detect opinions about an eighth of the time, and that's only if they're about you. You are no longer capable of tuning into discussions and thus have to rely on machinery to do it for you. Physical Powers Super strong cyborg with rocket feet and finger guns, but you can and will break if put under too much stress. Traits *Inventive- You love fashion. You live for fashion. You believe yourself to be the most talented seamstress in all of Alternia. Anyone who challenges you will be eliminated. *Reclusive- Naturally an outgoing person, you actively try to restrict yourself from interacting with people out of fear you may hurt them. This fluctuates. *Sassy- The 'emotionless cyborg' act goes straight out the window if anyone dares say anything even remotely negative about fashion, yourself or something else you're interested in. HATERS TO THE LEFT. *Flirty- Good lord you are shameless! You are, however, terrified of commitment. *Gloomy- Well, you do tend to waver between optimistic and depressed. Mostly depressed. You kind of killed everyone you knew and loved, after all. Examine Chumproll verticalArpeggio- ' mcpunky here is the leader BEEP she is to be respected BOOP even if her dres sense isnt 'vandeGraffiti- hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe BEEP